Sammy, where are you?
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Sam et Dean ont réglés un Salt & Burn dans le Wyoming.Dean se réveille le lendemain et constate que son frère n'est pas là.Après 24h d'inquiétudes,Dean reçoit une lettre alarmante:Sam est dans de beaux draps!
1. Missing Brother

**Hey it's Lily jolie : Salut salut! Voilà une nouvelle fic, encore ! J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête alors la voilà! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Sammy, where are you?**

**Chapitre un : Missing Brother**

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été dures pour Sam et Dean. Après avoir terminé un Salt & Burn très simple dans le Connecticut, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la ville de Cheyenne dans le Wyoming. Ils avaient entendus des rumeurs disant qu'un musée dédié au Fart West était hanté par d'anciens cowboys.

Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivies leur arrivé en ville, les deux frères avaient fait beaucoup de recherche et avait découvert que le musée avait été construit sur le site d'un massacre d'indiens fait par des cowboys. Dean avait soupiré en découvrant la présence des indiens dans l'équation. Car quand il y avait des indiens dans l'histoire tout se compliquait et devenait beaucoup plus dangereux. Et il n'avait pas eu tort. Sam et lui s'étaient pris une sacrée raclée, mais les huit esprits avaient été vaincus, leurs ossements salés et brûlés.

Ils réintégrèrent finalement leur chambre de motel avec soulagement et Sam s'enferma directement dans la salle de bain alors que Dean s'effondrait sur son lit et regardait la télé sans vraiment la voir. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sam séda finalement sa place à un Dean plus que grincheux. Les indiens lui avaient fait la tête au carré et il avait vraiment très hâte de prendre une bonne douche. Quand Dean fut venu à bout de l'eau chaude, il quitta la salle de bain pour aller s'efondrer comme une masse dans son lit. Sam lui dormait déjà depuis un bon moment.

Dean ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin vers 10h30. Sam, qui était un lève-tôt, le laissait dormir aussi longtemps que très peu souvent, aussi Dean se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois debout, il remarqua que le lit de Sam était fait et que son frère n'était pas dans la chambre. Sur le coup, Dean ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure se disant qu'il devait être parti chercher le petit-déjeuné. Cependant, les minutes s'égrainèrent pour se transformer en une heure, puis deux, trois et quatre. Au début de la cinquième heure, soit à 15h30, Dean commença à s'inquiter. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois déjà de rejoindre son frère sur son portable mais la tonalité le conduisait toujours sur la boîte vocale.

Sentant la panique monter en lui, Dean ramassa sa veste et ses clefs et sorti à la recherche de son cadet. Il passa à la réception du motel, au resto de l'autre côté de la rue, au bar trois rues plus loin, a la bibliothèque du quartier, à celle de la ville, au centre commercial, au supermarché du coin, dans les quatres Tim Horton qu'ils avaient fréquenté en deux semaines, au cinéma et même au théâtre de la ville, mais aucune trace de Sam. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Dean rentra au motel vers 20h00.

En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement le désordre ambiant. Apparament, quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre pendant son absence. Dean fit rapidement le tour de la chambre et de la salle de bain afin de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien seul et une fois sûr, entrepris de remettre de l'ordre dans la place.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la chambre était nickel et le jeune homme faisait l'inventaire des objets manquant. Au sommet de la liste trônait le nom de son frère. Dean sourit en se disant que Sam en sera probablement indigné s'il venait à la lui montrer. Ensuite venait la presque totalité de leurs armes et munitions. Les seules armes que Dean avait encore se résumait à son beretta et son couteau suisse. Ensuite, l'ordinateur portable de Sam avait également disparut, tout comme certains livres auxquels son frère tenait beaucoup et qui les avaient aidés plus d'une fois.

Afin de s'éclairer les idées, Dean pris place au centre de son lit en tailleur et fixa sans vraiment la voir le reste de la chambre. Il fit un récapitulatif mental de la situation pour constater qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose hormis le fait que Sam avait disparut et qu'il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un départ volontaire ou non. Il manquait beaucoup de choses et le désordre l'amenait à croire à la thèse de l'enlèvement, mais Sam pouvait tout aussi bien avoir pris les armes, son ordi et les livres, laissé le reste et foutu le bordel pour brouiller les pistes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean ne laisserait certainement pas tomber et trouverait le fin mot de l'histoire et son frère avec.

Dean fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées par son portable qui crachait une version horrible de Crazy Train d'Ozzy Osborne. Il se précipita sur son portable et répondit sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'afficheur.

- Sammy? Demanda Dean avec espoir.  
- Désolé de te désevoir gamin, mais c'est  
- Ça va comme tu veux Dean? Demanda Bobby, se doutant que quelque chose ne va pas.  
- Bobby…hésita Dean. Sam…Je crois que Sam a disparu.  
- Quoi? S'exclama Bobby. Tu es sûr de ça?  
- Quand je me suis levé à 10h30 il était pas là. Débuta-t-il, inquiet. J'me suis pas inquiété sur le coup, parce que j'ai cru qu'il était partit chercher le p'tit dej. Mais ça a trainé en longueur et il ne répondait jamais à mes appels. J'ai finalement prit la bagnole dans l'après-midi et j'ai fais le tour de tous les endroits possibles où j'aurais put le trouver et aucune trace de lui. Quand je suis revenu, quelqu'un avait foutu le bordel, embarqué les armes, l'ordinateur et les livres de Sam.  
- Bon dieu de merde! S'exclama Bobby. Tu crois qu'il a été enlevé où qu'il c'est barré?  
- J'sais pas! Répondit Dean, perdu. Ça pourrait être l'un comme l'autre!  
- Bon tu bouges pas de ta chambre, je prend la route et j'arrive au plus vite! Lui répondit Bobby. J'devrais être là demain matin, en attendant essaie de ne pas dormir cette nuit des fois que quelqu'un essaierait de te contacter!  
- T'inquiète c'est clair que j'pourrais pas dormir de la nuit! Répondit Dean avec un rire nerveux. Fait vite!  
- T'en fais pas gamin, on va le retrouver! Promit Bobby. À demain.  
- À demain Bobby. Répondit Dean. Et merci.

Dean soupira en reposa son portable. Au moins, Bobby serait là pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Soupirant encore une fois, Dean s'étendit sur le dos, les mains croisées sous la tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Le réveil posé sur la table de chevet entre les deux lits montrait 6h30 du matin quand une roche passa à travers la vitre de la chambre. Dean braqua son beretta vers la fenêtre tout en s'en approchant. Il vérifia à l'extérieur, mais ne vit personne. Il remit son arme à sa ceinture et ramassa la roche et y trouva une feuille de papier attaché avec une ficelle.

_Samuel Winchester est un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister sur terre. Je l'enverrai rejoindre ses semblables en enfer très bientôt, mais avant je vais jouer avec lui un peu. Je te ramène son corps dans quelques jours! Je te déconseil également de tenter quoi que ce soit pour nous retrouver car cela pourrait empirer son cas. Quoique cela pourait être amusant, alors fait ce que tu veux, Dean, mais cela ne servira à rien tu peux me croire! _

_Amuse toi bien dans ces quelques jours prochains car moi je vais m'amuser!_

_Joker_


	2. Pain and Confusion

_**Hey it's Lily! : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre deux et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Jubei/Kazuki pour la correction! Maintenant enjoy and reviews :D**_

* * *

**Sammy, where are you?**

**Chapitre deux : Pain and Confusion**

Le lendemain de leur chasse, Sam se réveilla à 8h00 du matin. Un simple coup d'œil sur sa droite lui indiqua que son frère dormait toujours. Sam se mit à sourire en voyant son frère couché sur le ventre en travers du matelas. Dean s'était pris toute une raclée la veille. Ce fut pourquoi Sam décida de le laisser dormir pendant qu'il sortait chercher le petit dej'.

Silencieusement, le cadet des Winchester attrapa son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller et de se rafraichir. Quinze minutes plus tard, il enfilait ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte. Il hésita à prendre les clefs de l'Impala qu'il apercevait sur la table, mais y renonça en sachant pertinemment que son aîné lui ferait sa fête en l'apprenant. Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme sortit. Là, il remarqua combien le temps était en sa faveur et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de partir à pied.

Il prit donc la direction du Tim Horton qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison plus loin. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps tout en profitant du paysage, Sam décida de couper par le petit bois qui séparait le motel du restaurant.

Le boisé était silencieux. Les grands arbres coupaient le son de la circulation pourtant toute proche. Les oiseaux gazouillaient plus loin et quelques petits écureuils couraient d'arbres en arbres. Ils étaient en plein été alors le feuillage des arbres et des buissons étaient vert et épais et les fleurs étaient superbes. Malgré toute la beauté des lieux, un malaise s'empara rapidement du promeneur. C'était comme si quelqu'un le scrutait intensément des yeux, comme si quelqu'un le suivait de près. C'était à peine s'il ne sentait pas la respiration de l'autre sur sa nuque. Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui mais n'aperçu personne. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, toujours rien. Il haussa finalement les épaules et reprit finalement sa route.

Toutefois, son mal-être persistait et devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Sam tourna sur lui-même et observa attentivement les bois mais la végétation, trop épaisse, l'empêchait d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Il se remit rapidement en route, ses sens en alerte, tout en pestant contre le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui. Au bout de dix minutes, Sam entrevit enfin la percée qui menait hors du bois. Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit soudainement du bruit dans les arbres au-dessus de sa tête et avant qu'il puisse esquisser un seul geste de défense, il fut frappé derrière la tête. Ce qui suivit ne fut que le trou noir.

* * *

Une douleur lancinante lui martelait l'arrière de la tête. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était cette impression d'être espionné qui l'avait suivi tout le long de sa marche dans les bois. Manifestement, il y avait véritablement quelqu'un qui l'avait suivi. Essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, Sam ouvrit les yeux…pour ne rien voir. Quelque chose lui obstruait la vue. Sentant la panique monter en lui, le jeune homme tenta de bouger ses membres, en vain. À présent, il sentait pleinement la pression des liens qui le maintenaient assis sur une chaise. Il tenta également de parler, mais le bâillon sur sa bouche l'étouffa à moitié.

Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux verts. Il avait été assommé, emmené dans un endroit inconnu qui puait la moisissure et la putréfaction, il était pieds et poings liés sur une chaise, il avait un bâillon sur la bouche et un bandeau sur les yeux. Il ne pouvait ni effectuer un quelconque geste ni émettre le moindre son. Il était totalement à la merci de son agresseur et il détestait ça.

Soudainement, l'image de Dean se dessina dans son esprit. Il pria de toute ses forces pour que le malade qui l'avait enlevé n'ait pas aussi enlevé son frère. Si son aîné était libre, il avait encore une petite chance de s'en sortir en vie. Malgré toutes les conneries que Dieu lui avait fait subir depuis le début de sa chienne de vie, il le sollicita. Il pria Dieu très fort pour qu'il donne à Dean tout le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse le retrouver. Il savait que son frère ne laisserait pas tomber, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, mais encore lui fallait-il avoir la chance de réussir. Or, les Winchester étaient sans doute les hommes les plus malchanceux du monde. C'est avec l'image persistante du visage de son aîné dans sa tête qu'il succomba de nouveau à l'inconscience.

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard, Sam rouvrit les yeux et cette fois, il fut agressé par une lumière très vive. Il était toujours attaché sur sa chaise absolument inconfortable, mais le bâillon et le bandeau avaient été retirés. Un maigre amélioration, mais une amélioration quand même. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quoi que se soit dans la pièce malgré la forte lumière. Il appela à l'aide afin de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un . Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Étant incapable de voir au loin dans la pièce, il baissa le regard vers le reste de son corps d'où il percevait une certaine douleur. Un gémissement de douleur et de peur mêlés lui échappa quand il vit l'état de ses deux avant-bras. Sa chemise avait été mise en lambeaux mettant à nue sa peau. Six grandes lacérations descendaient du coude au poignet sur ses deux bras. Le sang avait cessé de couler mais les traces qu'il avait laissé sur la peau et sur le jean de Sam laissaient présager qu'il en avait perdu une bonne quantité. Quelqu'un semblait s'être amusé à lui mutiler les bras alors qu'il était dans l'inconscience. C'était d'ailleurs la douleur lancinante de ses bras qui l'avait réveillé.

L'esprit de Sam était totalement égaré. Il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir, la peur et la panique l'en empêchaient. Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé et avait visiblement décidé de jouer avec lui avant de probablement mettre fin à ses jours. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Sam hurla le plus fort possible. Il cria sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Toujours la même chose. Dean. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, le jeune chasseur hurla le prénom de son frère. Finalement, lorsque le cadet des Winchester n'eut plus de voix, sa gorge était comme en feu, il s'arrêta. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent tout prêt derrière lui. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule et l'inconnu se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Hurle Sam. Susurra une voix grave. Hurle autant que tu veux! Ici personne ne te retrouvera, pas même ton grand-frère. Tu es à moi. Tu es mon jouet, ma chose et je compte bien m'amuser avec toi avant d'expédier en enfer le monstre que tu es. Maintenant, rendors-toi!

Et, le kidnappeur frappa sa future victime à l'arrière de la tête avec la crosse d'une arme. En sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscience, Sam eut juste le temps de réaliser qu'il était perdu. Jamais plus il ne reverrait son frère et c'était sans doute cela qui lui faisait le plus mal.


End file.
